Mew's Tale: Creation
by Wolfwhispers
Summary: Mew tells the tale of how the world was created and, soon, how each Legendary pokemon was created. ONESHOT


Title: Mew's Tale: Creation

Summary: _Mew tells the tale of how the world was created and, soon, how each Legendary pokemon was created._

This story is not meant to be factual, but my own opinion, belief and just pure imagination. If you do not agree, that is fine. We are entitled to our own beliefs, but I don't want anyone flaming me and telling me, "That isn't true! Arceus is the ruler!" or "So and so is way more powerful than that!" Alright? Thanks.

(Note: This will become a part of my Harry Potter/Pokemon fanfic in the very far future; however, I would like to post just this part here as a one-shot that has nothing to do with the story at the moment, so don't think this is stolen. It's something that's also been bugging me since Arceus was created. Creator my butt. )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As an immortal and creator of the pokemon world, I oddly find myself thinking more often than not how it first began, which is bizarre since so much time has passed. Alas, I suppose remembering absolutely everything in your life can be a curse as well as a gift.

I can remember the pure nothingness that surrounded me as I was created. There was only darkness, and yet at that moment I knew what had happened. I had been created to create. I am not the only one of my kind, though it is still a mystery how we are created. We are not God, but merely gods. After all, there are so many worlds that are so very spread out that only we gods know of them.

Alas, that is not something I can dwell on, for it so terrible to be surrounded by nothing. It is neither darkness nor light, nor is it warm or cold. It is exactly that: Nothing.

And so I do what I was created to do. I create the world. It is simple at first, for am just a newborn myself. The world is just a mass of stone. It is bare and worthless, and soon I find my first world crumbling. Silly me, I seem to have forgotten to make sure my world is stable. And so I make the cores and the insides of my world, and then it is stable.

I am at peace for a while. I waste my time flying around the world, seeing the same flat land that is an ugly gray color. My peace does not last. And so I glance at my pink paw before giggling in delight as I think about the sun that is allowed to pass my world every now and then now that it is created. I call the coming of sun day and the coming of dark night. However, that is so boring. And so I create the sunset. A mixture of colors that clash so horribly and beautifully against my gray world, however, that is not enough.

I am but a simple creature with little color. Pink can get so dirty so easily, especially as I roll around my dirt world. I want more color, and I want it now.

The ocean comes next. It is a vibrant blue, almost as vivacious as my own blue eyes. I swim through the sea, making some parts shallow and other parts so deep I feel as if I could swim right through my world. The ocean is magical and colorful. The bubbles I create are full of life, making me extremely lonely. There is only so much one can do on their own.

And so I create a new creature, one that was born of water. Lugia, my first creation and child was created. He is magnificent, though I feel I might have overdone it. He is so large! However, he is so peaceful and I feel my god responsibilities are becoming better.

Lugia swims through the ocean with me for months. It was then that speech was created, and I am not sure if it was my own doing or not that helped create such another thing. But that doesn't bother me, and we are at peace until it is time to rise above the water and fly together.

Being in the blue water for so long made us forget what an ugly gray the rest of the world was. I feel disappointment in myself. I am god, and yet I have not taken care of my planet. With resolution, I make Lugia a lower god. He is the guardian of the sea and shall be my helper with the seas. Whatever idea he has for the ocean shall be done, and I know that he will take his new responsibility to heart.

And so with the guardian of the sea, I create the guardian of the land: Ho-Oh. He is a beautiful beast of many pulsating colors, colors that I wish I had. His black circled eyes gaze upon the pathetic land he is to rule, and the first thing he says is, "This is pathetic."

I can feel my heart drop as my second son looks about scornfully.

"And thus it is your priority to turn this barren wasteland into something magnificient," Lugia tells his brother solemnly as he too gazes around.

"Very well," Ho-Oh finally obliges, hooked beak dipping in acknowledgment. "There must be life," he says with finality, and soon it is done.

Years soon pass, and the world is encompassed in green life. The green life was created by Ho-Oh's fallen green feathers and my power. Trees, grass, bushes and all forms of plants are created, and it is not just on land. Underwater plants have been made as well for Lugia's benefit.

Again, however, that is not enough. We need more life. I contemplate on whether or not to make another lower god, a brother or sister for my two sons. It does not come to pass, for as I gaze upon the trees and my two sons, I know what to create.

A Bulbasaur.

It is both plant and animal, and it fits its purpose perfectly. But just to be safe, I also create a creature of water that can swim in Lugia's large home and still walk upon the land with the Bulbasaur.

Squirtle is created, and a peculiar time passes. It is no more than a month, but it has been an astounding month. My sons and I watched the two creatures interact and slowly evolve. Not in the way of changing forms, but slowly gaining abilities. Bulbasaur, which was part plant, began to exhibit plantlike tendencies, such as shooting leaves or launching vines. And as for the Squirtle, whom lived in Lugia's vast ocean, gained water abilities, such as shooting water from their mouth or creating a swirl of water around a limb, which was usually their tail.

Sadly, as time passed, the two species began to grow greedy. Bulbasaur wanted the Squirtle to remain only in certain areas of the water while they controlled the rest. Naturally, the Squirtle fought back, but as water was not harmful to plants, Bulbasaur easily gain the upper hand.

Lugia became angry that his water guests were being attacked and sought my help. It was Ho-Oh that suggested he use his flames to simply burn the Bulbasaur. At the time, it had been oddly appealing, though I had held myself back. Instead, I created volcanoes that gave birth to a fire creature.

Charmander, a fire lizard.

I endowed the Charmander to shoot flames from their mouth to defeat the Bulbasaur, but only for the need of self defense and to keep balance. It was not long before an all out war fell upon my three beasts.

Water verse Fire. Fire verse Grass. Grass verse Water.

It was an impossible war, for I knew that there could be no winner. They were too evenly matched, for when one attacked its weaker type, the other would attack them. However, one event happened that I had not anticipated.

The Charmander had dove into the water with hot coals from their volcano. They had snuck into the Squirtle den while they had slept, and stuffed the coals inside their shells, nearly killing them all.

For the first time, I had felt anger. I had not yet intervened with my creations, preferring to give them a choice in their actions, always knowing that the "Elemental Cycle", as they were called for the unending cycle of weakness and strength, could never get a hand over the other. There would always be a stronger and weaker type.

But this did happen, and the Squirtle were soon dying out. In retaliation, I cursed the Charmander's with a flame upon their tale, warning them that if they should ever let it go out, they would die. Fear overcame the fire lizards, and they retreated back to the volcano, thus allowing the Squirtle to again repopulate. Alas, my retaliation did not go unnoticed, as I knew it would be. The Squirtle and Bulbasaur soon feared my powers, and respectfully shied away and did what they could to not anger me.

And soon time had passed, and the Elemental Circle were no longer the only beasts to walk and swim on my planet. The fossil age had come, and with it creatures made by my anger and power.

Kabuto, Omanyte, Lileep, Anorith, Cranidos, Shieldon ran and swam throughout the world. And Aerodactyl, their king, flew through the air.

They were violent prehistoric pokemon, each one constantly fighting the other to gain strength. The Elemental Cycle soon began to fight too, just as they did before, though they were still cautious.

Ho-Oh, my young son, flew across the globe, battling the pokemon as well. He was strong, and rightfully so as a lower god. He was unbeatable, and he loved it, but so did the other pokemon. They wished to gain Ho-Oh's strength, and so they battled and trained until they could barely stand. And then, to my glee, something miraculous had happened. The special power I endowed to only the non-legendaries had finally showed itself.

It was a young Charmander whom was battling fiercely against a Lileep. It was losing badly, and was almost near the breaking point. If he did nothing, he would become dinner. His will proved to very strong, and with it came inner strength. With light surrounding his body, the very first Charmeleon stood in his place.

It proved to be a miracle to all pokemon, and again, time slowly passed by.

It was a hundred years later and my powers had improved. So many pokemon now covered the earth. They were competitive creatures, and loved the thrill of battle and the feeling of power as they attacked or evolved.

Lugia continued to guard the ocean and its many inhabitants, occasionally popping up to care for the land creatures. Ho-Oh had become so brash over the years, still challenging pokemon after pokemon, never leaving defeated. He cared not for their cares and needs, but his. I did nothing, though deep in my heart I knew I should have. Oh how I should have.

The lower pokemon had become so driven and determined, that they wished to overthrow myself and my sons, the gods. Hundreds of pokemon had rallied together after another died to Ho-Oh's talons. Chaos ruled the world, and control was nigh impossible. They had come at us, bloodlust in their eyes as they hoped to defeat us, hoping that they too would have the power of a god.

Naturally, my brash son, Ho-Oh, fought, but he too soon felt weakness. Hundreds against one is not easy. Lugia, my caring son, tried to bring peace with his beautiful song. He did not fight, but instead healed those who had been hurt, even if they attacked him after he was done. The world was in such chaos, that I did the only thing I could think of.

I created the apocalypse.

Groudon and Kyogre, the lower gods of destruction. All my sadness, regret and anger went into my two new beasts. They were to fight each other with their burning sun rays and heavy downpour until, at last, there was nothing left.

And that's what happened. They fought until the land and seas were completely ravaged and there was no more life, save myself and my two sons.

Grief fell upon me as I wept for what I had lost. My creations, all those lives, were destroyed. Stopping Kyogre and Groudon, I too away their energy, converting them into two orbs. A red for Kyogre and blue for Groudon, to represent their enemy and purpose.

Lugia came to me after I put the two into hibernation, Groudon in magma and Kyogre in a deep trench at the bottom of the ocean floor. He was so gently with me, asking what I should do next, and what he could do to help. I had smiled at him, and told him that as I had raised him like a guardian, the lower pokemon too should have guardians.

While I simply created, I was not fit to take care of the need of every single beast without creating something. What they needed was guidance, and although Lugia did a wonderful job, he was alone in a big world. Ho-Oh simply did as he pleased, and that is when I had figured out what to do.

I created Moltres, phoenix of fire.

To say Ho-Oh was miffed was an understatement. He was stronger, naturally, but had left Moltres alone with bitter resentment.

Next came Zapdos, phoenix of lightning, followed by Articuno, phoenix of ice. All phoenix's, for each time they would die, they would be reborn from their element. They would be the three guardians of the world, and would be under Lugia's wing. He gladly welcomed them, his new brothers.

And again the world was created, life about and everywhere. I had created even more pokemon this time, but had not brought back the prehistoric pokemon I had made so long ago. Their bones had become fossils over the years, and each one told a story of fear.

Alas, none too soon another apocalypse is needed, and only one thousand years had passed. Too many herbivores lived on the planet, and not enough carnivores. The earth had lost most of its life and war had started. I couldn't bear to see them kill themselves, and so I did it. I had at first believed my way of ending it quickly was for the best, but as I mourned once again for the loss, I was startled by a single sight.

A pokemon had survived the apocalypse.

An Eevee, a personal favorite creation of mine. It was something I did that was similar to myself. I gave it a special adaptable gift, which allows it to evolve into one of three pokemon; Vaporeon, Jolteon or Flareon, though now it must seem like a curse for the poor thing, being barely alive. It squinted at me, dark eyes watery as it gazed at me sadly.

"Why?" Eevee choked. "Why did you do this to us?" It whimpered, trying to find the strength to stand in front of me. "My God, why…" Eevee coughed up blood, causing me to wince. "My God," he repeated again. "My Lord, how could you? We worship you, and then you destroy us?"

"You were fighting," I say simply. "I could not bear to see my creations destroy themselves until there was no more."

Eevee finally stood, ignoring his broken legs. "And so you do it yourself," he said bitterly, looking away with disappointment.

It is in that moment that I realize that the lower pokemon are not just my creations, but life as well. They are life with choices, and it is up to them work out their problems and make a life. I gave them that choice when I gave them the ability to think, and now I must abide by it.

"There will be chaos in the future," I say knowingly, for I know it will be true. "Tragedy will strike the world."

Eevee smiled sadly before finally collapsing. "What a sad world," he say's simply. He looked me in the eye as he said, "You have much to take care of, though I wonder how much time any beast truly has."

I am still young, and while I may be the god of this world, there will always be some things that I won't know.

"Time is forever changing," I say. I lower my eyes to the ground. "But now it is time for someone to care for time, and be my counsel."

Celebi is the next lower god that I create. She is a playful creature, much like me but she has a pressure on her shoulder's that I can never feel. She is now the Keeper of Time, Celebi.

"Someday, there will be a need for the apocalypse," she say's cryptically, "but for now, they must rest in peace."

It is not hard to miss the 'Must'. And so the next lower god is created. Rayquaza, dragon of the skies, constantly flies through the ozone layer, ready to stop Kyogre and Groudon should they ever awaken too early.

"You are very strong," I say to the near death Eevee, landing on the ground. I ignore the blood that touches my paws and pet Eevee softly. "And so strong," I whisper soothingly. "You have the heart and will of a legendary," I say, causing Eevee to open his eyes in shock. "Any pokemon can become powerful, but so few can find their true potential and survive." I smile softly as I heal Eevee and float above him, blood dripping from my toes. "The new world shall have their choices," I continue. "But beware, for every choice there is always a consequence. They will need a leader."

Eevee looks at me in awe, barely even noticing he is healed.

"The apocalypse started last night and ended this afternoon," I say. "You have survived both day and night, and you shall be rewarded for your strength. You will become the dark and light pokemon."

I touch Eevee's forehead with the tip of my tail, and he glows brightly. In his place is a black fox with red eyes and gold circles covering his body. And again he glows, this time becoming a purple fox with a gem on his forehead and a split tail.

"Just as your kind has the ability to evolve through the choosing of stones, you will have the choice of evolving through day and night, through time. Only you will have the ability to turn into both Umbreon and Espeon, but I know you will honor and respect this gift."

Espeon bows, slowly turning into an Umbreon as he does so. "Of course, My Lord and Creator."

Life begins anew again, and the young Eevee that I had saved lead a pack of Umbreon and Espeon, but that pack has long split up now. The Espeons keep to themselves, as do the Umbreon, and fierce competition and bitterness has risen up among the two groups. They are wary of each other, and soon sprout rumors against each other.

Ho-Oh comes to me, which I find strange though not unwelcoming. He is my son, after all, though he was still incredibly jealous of Lugia's three followers.

"You let the Eevee live," he states.

"I did," I respond. "He lived through a most terrible destruction. He earned his life."

Ho-Oh say's nothing for a moment before looking at me, a hint of a smirk playing on his beak. He is amused. "The gifts you give always backfire," he says quietly.

"The gift itself does not," I say, giving him a hard stare. "It is their choices."

"And what wonderful choices the Umbreon and Espeon are making," he mocks. "They fear and loath each other. They have become bitter enemies."

I bow my head in sadness. "If that is their choice," I say with resolution.

Ho-Oh says nothing in surprise, and I know he expected me to create another apocalypse, but no, not this time. Not even when murderous thoughts run through the minds of the Umbreon and Espeon.

It is on one peculiar night that an Eevee from the Espeon clan gets lost and finds the Umbreon clan. It is scared, but as the Umbreon hold no grudge toward their pre-evolution, they care for the young kit as one of their own.

It is not too soon that the Eevee kit evolves into an Umbreon as it danced with the others under the full moon. News of this traveled back to the Espeon clan. The young kit had been the leader's daughter, and he wishes for revenge. And so they come during the day, when all the Umbreon are tired. But, just to be sure, they use Confusion and Hypnosis on them and steal all the Umbreon's Eevee kits for themselves and help them turn into Espeon's by spreading lies about their parent's, saying they had betrayed them.

Enraged, the Umbreon attack the Espeon at sunset, at one of two times during the day that the earth is equal for them both. The Umbreon attack with desire to kill, and they do so without a second's thought, unknowingly killing their own cubs that had turned.

Many died that day, both Espeon and Umbreon alike, until only the two leader's stand.

It is then I come to them, and they greet me in joy.

"My Lord!" the Umbreon bows. "Please, bestow upon me the power to vanquish this evil!"

"No, my God!" Espeon cries. "Give me your power to wipe out this poison!"

I simply bow me head in regret at the two. "You two are both the great grandson of the original Umbreon and Espeon. He who lived through the apocalypse, and ruled with a kind paw and taught so many to be in peace, and yet you disrespect him by waging war against your own brother and sisters."

The two are horrified. Not once had they ever realized that the two might have been related, other than having the same pre-evolution.

"For disrespecting both your great grandfather and myself, for it was my gift that allowed you to become what you are, I shall make a suitable punishment for your crimes." They both shiver in fear as they listen to my blank voice. "Espeon, as you were the first to strike, I shall block your powers. No longer can your kind use your psychic powers. Umbreon, as your were the first to kill, I shall take away your kinds power to see in the dark. And now you shall always fear what has always been your safe haven."

They both fall to the ground, bowing low and weeping. "No, please!" they cry.

"My Lord," Umbreon pleads. "Please, my pack is gone; bestow only unto me this punishment, and not the future of my generations."

"For me as well, my God," Espeon pleads as well. "Bestow unto only me this punishment."

I gaze at them coolly. "If you are willing to take this for yourselves, you will be outcasts for the rest of your life. You may never seek another pokemon's company."

They bowed their head. "We understand," they said solemnly.

I nodded. "Do not forget a great sin has been done, and so while you may take the brunt of the punishment, the rest of your kind will suffer. Espeon, your kind may have your psychic powers, but they can never work against an Umbreon. They are immune, and they are your weakness. Umbreon, although the Epseon took your kits, you decided to wipe out the entire clan without first demanding retribution. All you did was take in a lost Espeon kit and treat it like it was your own."

Espeon looked down in shame.

"Umbreon, because of your murderous act, you have damned your type. You may never have a dark type god to honor…"

"My Lord!" Umbreon gasped pleadingly.

"Unless," I continue kindly, "a being of a pure heart comes into our world with darkness constantly surrounding him. If he is strong enough to fight against that hatred, he shall be the chosen one for dark types."

Umbreon lowers his head in thought. He closes his eyes and says, "I understand, my Lord," before rushing off, eyesight already growing weaker and a branded X appearing on his chest. It is the mark of a cast away.

Epeon too bows his head. "I understand, my God." He turns away; tail drooping as his powers leave him forever and an X appears on his chest.

I watch them leave before finally allowing a single tear to fall.

A few hundred years pass, and a new species is introduced to the planet. I call them humans, and create their mindset as something completely different of that of a pokemon's. In many ways they are smarter and more adaptable, but greed and foolishness get in their way. It does not take time for them to become civilized and cultivated in their own unique ways.

The humans see the pokemon as mystical beasts with amazing powers as they see he lower gods and I as Gods. Shrines are built in our honor, and stories are created around the world to each human civilization, each one more different than the last. It doesn't matter, because none of the stories were true.

Years pass and more pokemon are created, though most not just by me, but by my unnatural causes. The dead pokemon emits a horrible gas if left alone. It is from these gases that made the ghost pokemon, such as Ghastly.

The earth even helped create pokemon from my energy and from chemical reactions. Registeel, the steel pokemon that had been hardened by pressure by the core of the world dug its way up to the surface. Regice, a pokemon made long ago from the ice age but had finally come to life thanks to my power. Regirock, a monstrous golem made by rough terrain and mountain chips. And, finally, their leader, Regigas, It is a mixture of all three, though was purely created from the earth. In a way, she is the earth given form.

With those lower legendaries made, the list was getting longer and longer, and so too was the growing list of ingenuity of humans. They had watched pokemon battle with each other and visualized themselves as the masters controlling the pokemon in battle to teach and make them stronger. There were also some that wanted a pokemon's strength in field work.

And thus poke balls were created. Made by a special hallowed out acorn known as a Capricorn, poke balls were made to contain the energy of a pokemon. As the pokemon began to get captured, I created Latios and Latias, two peaceful pokemon that I had hoped could calm the minds.

They did, and it worked for a while, but nothing can ever last. Celebi has told me this countless times. I sometimes wonder if it is because the two dragon/psychic types aren't even lower gods. They are powerful, yes, but not at the level of a god. They are rare pokemon because they breed so infrequently, and that is the only reason humans did not know they were not gods, but still grouped in the legendary pokemon category.

Pokemon trainers grew in level, but as the captured pokemon actually liked it, I did nothing but watch. To my surprise, such a brutal sport brought peace. As the pokemon continually fought against each other, having a trainer guide them and make them stronger was a dream come true.

Ho-Oh continued to allow the humans to lavish and worship him. He returned many times to his personal shrine, a shrine in a small city known as Ecruteak City to the humans. It is known as the Tin Tower, and many humans and pokemon alike come to serve him.

It is one such visit that disaster comes. Poke balls had become well known, and pokemon training was common. Humans had grown greedy in controlling the pokemon, and one such human succumbs to greed. A young man, who was only twenty-two years old, attempted to capture my son. He had his whole life ahead of him, and yet he made the wrong choice.

It was in the main room, where piles of gold were surrounding Ho-Oh, that it happened. An Arcanine, Manectric and Granbull were in the room, serving him. They carried the customary fire, electricity and water/ice in special bowls in honor of their god. With the creation of the legendary birds, those had been the sacrificial elements.

They bowed lowly, showing nothing but love and determination in their eyes as they offered their gifts to Ho-Oh. They were about to prepare a very special ceremony, one that involved a very sensual and brutal battle that no human was permitted to see. Just as they were about to start, the human interrupted, throwing poke balls and screaming like a mad man in fear and awe.

The ritual was interrupted, and in the chaos the fire bowl was tipped over, thus causing the wooden building to burst into flame. In the chaos, the humans and pokemon in the other rooms escaped, but the human that dared attack Ho-Oh was burned by his Scared Flame attack. It had been a very painful death.

With the building aflame, it was no longer important to Ho-Oh. With a disdainful screech, my son flew toward the sky. However, to my surprise, the cries of the burning pokemon catch his attention. He pauses and turns back, watching blankly as the flames consume them and they writhe and scream in pain, though not quite yet dead. Their determined eyes shine with tears as they silently beg, too proud to vocally ask for help.

Ho-Oh has an internal battle, and even to this day I do not know what it was that made him help those pokemon. He could have pitied them, or perhaps it was their strength that shone in their eyes that urged him to do it, but Ho-Oh flew back into the building and grabbed the three pokemon with his talons, not caring that he destroys their skin even more.

As the building crumbles away, Ho-Oh dropped the three pokemon in a secluded area, far away from anyone. He watched as they slowly die, their strength and determination never leaving their eyes as they whimper their last pleased words to their god. Ho-Oh is shocked that throughout all that they've gone through, they still wish to love and honor him, even though it had been because of his presence that they were in this situation.

For the first time, Ho-Oh felt pity and a strange determination. He stared at the three pokemon and, in return for their loyalty, dropped a single feather on each pokemon. He surrounded them in fire, burning away their form and giving life to a new form. As the fire disappears, Ho-Oh stood back with a pleased look. Three new beasts lay on the ground, now officially dead.

The pleased look disappeared as soon as it came, and Ho-Oh desperately tries to bring life into their forms. Seconds turn into minutes, and minutes turn into hours as Ho-Oh tries to give back their lives. For the first time in his life, Ho-Oh finally understood my pain and grief I felt each time a creature died. With a mournful cry, Ho-Oh bails toward the sky as he lay over the three fallen forms.

Ho-Oh's cry does not go unanswered, and my first son comes to my second son's aide. Lugia landed by Ho-Oh's side and gazed at the three new pokemon in sadness.

After a moment of silence, Lugia says, "You know that only our father has the power to create."

Ho-Oh drew back from the bodies, a shiver escaping him. "Not true," he hissed. "You're tears… They have the power to give life, to give energy. Father gave you this power!"

"My tears are for healing, not for bringing back the dead!" Lugia shouted, glaring down at his younger brother.

Ho-Oh glares at Lugia, fire escaping his feathers and, for a brief moment, he looks ready to attack. Then, to Lugia's shock, Ho-Oh bowed. His prideful and arrogant brother actually bowed to him. "Please," he finally begs quietly. "I understand why father and you cry. Please."

Lugia is torn as he glances from the three bodies to Ho-Oh. He leans over to Ho-Oh, his brother, and captures him in a hug. My sweet, caring son presses a kiss to his brother's head and dips his head over the three pokemon, allowing a single tear to enter their opened mouths, and immediately they stir. After a moment, they stand and look at the two gods in awe.

"They are your children," Lugia says quietly. "You must name them and give them a purpose."

Ho-Oh shifted from talon to talon before looking at the three hopeful beasts. "Arcanine, you are now Entei, beast of fire. You run and roar with each eruption of a volcano and protect the creation of the earth and any of those that are in need. Manectric, you are now Raikou, beast of electricity. You forever run as swiftly as thunder is heard. You watch and wait, only helping when needed. Granbull, you are now Suicune, beast of water. You run with the north wind, healing polluted waters as you pass." Ho-Oh watched them for a moment with resolution. "You are beasts of flight, and you cannot, and will not, get captured by humans. Now go."

The clouds on their backs spark with power before they bellow their names, the same determination from before reappearing in their new eyes before running off, already out of sight.

After a moment of silence, Ho-Oh bows his head in anger and embarrassment for having shown such weakness to his brother earlier. Without another word, Ho-Oh flew away, and Lugia can only turn away in sadness and distress. Just as he is about to fly back to the sea, I appear for the first time.

My son is startled. His eyes are wide and he trembles horribly as he bows. "Father… you saw?" he whispers in horror. He is afraid not only of punishment, but in fear of me taking the lives of his creation.

I smile kindly at him and land softly on his head in a warm embrace. "My son," I whisper. "Oh, my sweet, sweet and kind hearted son. You never have anything to fear from me. I can never be mad at you."

Lugia just shuddered. "Ho-Oh?"

"Nor can I ever be angry at your brother," I tell him gently. "No matter what my son does, I can never be angry." I take his head in my tiny paws and force him to look at me. "You have done an amazing thing," I tell him. "But it is not your decision to create life. You gave life while Ho-Oh gave it a form, and thus you are both guilty. However, while Ho-Oh might have originally done it to spite me and my power of creation, you did it for the sake of those pokemon, aware of the consequences but doing so anyway. You knew you would receive punishment, and you would willingly accept it."

"I would," Lugia says resolutely. Oh, my son. You are so responsible and loving.

"But you will not," I say, shocking him. I smile gently. "You created life to save a life, just as you are intended to do." I placed a paw on his shocked face. "I have noticed that you have been rather close to a certain Lapras as of lately."

Lugia turned away in embarrassment. "I have."

"And I know that you are rather fond of hatchlings," I continue. His eyes are wide and hopeful. "Go, and make me proud. I know you will make a fine father."

Lugia can only gap soundlessly at me before embracing me, his eyes expressing his gratitude where his voice cannot. I can only watch him fly away in eagerness and dwell on what I have done. He is the only true lower god that can breed, though his offspring and future generations will never be as powerful, nor as large, as he. His mate will give birth to Lugia, not to her own kind, as will all mates to a male Lugia.

Ho-Oh is the next being I find. No words are expressed, but I do give him a silent nod. I know that my eyes express to him how proud I am of him, even if he does make many mistakes. It is because of these mistakes that I know that a choice will be made in the future that will bring him peace and, ironically enough, Lugia as well.

They will both be given the chance to have a chosen one give them peace of mind. The ironic part is that their chosen being is the same person. Their chosen will bring much peace to many of the legendary's and lower gods, but that is not for some time, just as I know my own chosen will not come for a very long time. My chosen will be the balance between the dark and the light, and I look forward to that, but as time passes until then, many legendary's are made.

Deoxys is made by a virus from another planet. He was given form and ran amuck until Rayquaza could stop him. To make sure no more disease like pokemon could fall upon my planet, I created Arceus. He gallops through the stars and the galaxies, carrying with him an element in each of his many arms to fight against all invasions. To my amusement, humans started to believe that Arceus's many arms created the whole universe. I am sure that he is just as amused as I am. I know that he will never come to earth to disprove this, for he is much to shy. He prefers the company of only the stars and the occasional visit from Rayquaza and me.

Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf are another of earth's creations, though they are simply guardians of specific lakes. Their presence on my world does not bother me, for they protect the pokemon of the lake and bring hope to the humans who happen to see them, but I am discontented that humans believe they gave intelligence to the humans once they were born. I do not need more mistakes and shrines like with Ho-Oh.

With the lakes being protected, the ocean was not so lucky. While Lugia did all he could to care for all pokemon and still care for his future generations, there was much to be done. And so I gave him help. Manaphy, the young prince of the sea, watches over the bottom of the sea with his son, Phione, as Lugia spends more time near the top.

While my new legendaries did their duty, and I made my creations, other forces in the world created new legendaries as well. The dark energies from nightmares gave birth to Darkrai, who spends his time giving people horrific nightmares. Cresselia, his opposite, whom was created from good dreams, spends her time giving peace of mind to those affected by Darkrai's nightmares.

I suppose this was the true creation on yin and yang, but through this temporary darkness in the shadows of the mind, Palkia and Dialga were created in the world of the shadow realm. This alternate dimension is where the nightmares go and is created, and where the ongoing battle between the two will go on forever. Although I had not intentionally created these two new beings, they were, in a way, still my creations, and thus responsibility fell unto me to take care of them.

I created an aggressive beast known as Giratina. This ghostly dragon stalks through different dimensions and follows the two whenever they clash. His strikes are both silent and deadly, and it is enough to stop the two for a time, but I know that will not last forever.

Shaymin was the next created. She stays in her land form when alone, so that she may be cautious, but will transform into her sky form to be courageous and fight against Giratina should he ever completely get out of control. Her flowers help clean the horrid dimension that all nightmares are created in, in hopes that someday the dimension will find peace, and perhaps for Darkrai, Cresselia. Palkia and Dialga.

And once again time passes, and as my creations continue their work, so to do I, especially as I think about their places in my world. While there are the pokemon that have been labeled as legendary by the humans, they are not rightly so. Heatran for example, and Latios and Latias. Those three are simply rare beasts of much power.

No, the true legendary's, the true lower gods, they are my true children with a purpose. Lugia, my brave and caring first son. Ho-Oh, my second brash son whom I could never hate. The three birds, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, what with their unending loyalty to their older brother Lugia, even if they can be a bit blinded and competitive at times.

The three dogs, Entei, Suicune and Raikou could never be a lower god, or even a Legendary. However, much like another strange beast that walks this land, they have found a way into my heart. The strange being, Mewtwo, my clone and adopted son, will never be anything more than a Guardian, as will the three dogs.

Celebi, my loyal friend and counselor is the lower god throughout all of time, and she has done her duty well. And last but not least, Arceus, my shy child. He plays with the stars and protects the world from many more viruses with much vigor, along with the Guardian Rayquaza.

And so these special pokemon hold a special balance in the world. The lower gods have theirs, as do the Guardians. The other's all have a role in this world, and even though it is smaller than the others, they are still guardians of this world and will do all they can for the life on this planet.

And I, their God, continue to watch and create, as is my duty.


End file.
